Apel dan Bolu Pisang
by Dominic Clearwater
Summary: Setiap hari ia datang ke toko dimana aku bekerja dan selalu membuat ulah dengan mengacak tatanan apel di rak. Awalnya aku hanya menganggap itu adalah pekerjaan tambahan bagiku untuk menyusun ulang apel-apel itu. Namun kali ini ia menyusunnya hingga membuat tulisan "Hubungi aku"


Warning : AU, shōnen ai, slice of life, oneshot, ketatabahasaan yang kurang baik (?), University!Kise x University!Kasamatsu, Kasamatsu's POV

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Apel dan Bolu Pisang**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **.**

* * *

Sabtu, 9 April 2013

 _Dōmo_ , perkenalkan, namaku Kasamatsu Yukio. Tahun ini umurku 21 tahun. Aku berkuliah di universitas ternama di Tokyo dengan jurusan arsitektur. Aku menjalani keseharianku dengan bekerja paruh waktu di toko buah pada pagi hari, berkuliah, mengikuti organisasi di kampus, lalu pulang ke apartmentku yang berlokasi di wilayah barat kota.

Eh? Mengapa harus bekerja di toko buah?

Hmm, benar juga. Aku tak memiliki alasan yang cukup jelas untuk pertanyaan satu itu. Tapi yang jelas, toko buah ini jaraknya cukup dekat dengan apartmentku, lagipula salah satu tetangga merekomendasikanku untuk bekerja di sini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?

E-E-EEEHH?!

T-t-tentu saja aku tidak memiliki pacar! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu!

Huh? Bagaimana tempat kerjaku?

Shiawase Store namanya. Meskipun ini bukan merupakan toko buah besar seperti yang ada di pusat kota, tempat ini sangatlah nyaman dan bersih. Interior maupun eksterior dari toko ini bernuansa tradisional. Di tempat ini, kalian tak hanya dapat membeli buah, tetapi juga sayur-mayur, berbagai macam produk olahan buah dan sayur, bahkan sampai permen dan cokelat pun ada di sini. Oh, dan di sana bisa kau lihat beberapa teman kerjaku, yang berbadan besar itu adalah Kobori, sedangkan pemuda berambut polem _a.k.a._ poni lempar itu bernama Moriyama.

 _Yosh_ , cukup sampai di situ perkenalannya. Aku harus kembali fokus bekerja.

" _Maa ma_ , kita belum mendapatkan satu pembeli pun, ya?" tanya Moriyama.

"Sabarlah sedikit, toko ini baru setengah jam dibuka," balas Kobori.

"Kuharap hari ini akan ada gadis imut yang membeli beberapa melon di sini," khayal Moriyama.

Aku dan Kobori yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya dapat menghela nafas bosan. Ya, begitulah Moriyama. Di kepalanya hanya ada gadis, gadis, dan gadis. Kudengar dari Kobori, Moriyama selalu menghabiskan akhir pekannya di toko buku untuk membeli buku tips-tips mendekati dan mengencani seorang gadis. Dan aku heran mengapa ikhtiarnya selama ini belum berbuah manis.

Setelah itu, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara. Hanya bunyi pendingin udara yang terpasang di langit-langit toko serta suara radio lokal yang sedang memutar lagu-lagu penyemangat di pagi hari mengisi kekosongan. Moriyama sedang merapikan meja kasir, Kobori sedang membersihkan jendela bagian dalam, sedangkan diriku menata produk olahan di rak pendingin. Hari ini terasa seperti hari-hari biasanya, tak ada yang spesial.

Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan kita kedapatan pengunjung. Lima buah— maksudku, lima orang bocah ingusan memasuki toko. Tawa riang mereka memecah ketenangan suasana.

Aku benci anak kecil.

" _Irasshai_ ," sapa Moriyama, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum.

Mereka berlarian menyusuri rak-rak, entah apa yang mereka cari. Lalu tak lama, aku mendengar langkah-lngkah kecil mendekat ke arahku. Ternyata mereka ingin mengambil yoghurt, namun tangan-tangan mereka yang masih pendek tak dapat menggapai benda itu.

"Mas mas, tolong ambilin yoghurt heavenly b*lush yang itu, dong!"

Perempatan urat muncul di dahiku karena mendapat julukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

Ingat, pelanggan adalah raja.

"Yang mana?"

"Aku mau yang rasa original!" kata anak laki-laki gemuk.

"Aku rasa strawberry!" balas bocah laki-laki berambut jabrik.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" ujar bocah perempuan yang memakai rok pendek.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba rasa jeruk, jadi aku pilih rasa jeruk saja," kata anak laki-laki berkacamata, kulihat ia memegang _shōnen manga._

"Uh, a-aku tidak suka yoghurt. Aku be-beli susu rasa cokelat saja," ucap anak perempuan yang paling kecil di antara semuanya, rambut hitamnya dicepol dua.

Setelah aku mengambilkan beberapa kotak yoghurt dan sekotak susu yang mereka inginkan, lima bocah itu menyingkir dari hadapanku seusai berterimakasih dan langsung menuju kasir. Moriyama melayani bocah-bocah itu dengan baik. Ia beberapa kali menekan tombol di _keyboard_ komputer lalu kemudian muncul deretan angka total uang yang harus dibayar. Bocah yang paling besar di antara semuanya kemudian mengeluarkan sejumlah yen dan menyodorkannya pada Moriyama. Sesudah Moriyama memberi beberapa koin kembalian, mereka pun keluar dari toko dan berlarian di _pedestrian._

Aku berjongkok, kembali melanjutkan menata barang-barang di rak.

Suara lonceng kembali memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Moriyama dan Kobori. Aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku di sini.

Dapat kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat lalu berhenti. Sepasang kaki jenjang dan memakai celana _chinos_ terlihat dari ekor mataku. Aroma _vanilla_ yang lembut menyerbak dari tubuh orang di dekatku.

"Permisi sen— ah, _ano_ …" aku berdiri dan menoleh padanya.

Orang di depanku menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Dimana tempat kue-kue?"

"Kue-kue ada di bagian utara," tanganku membuat gestur arah agar ia mengerti tempat yang kumaksud.

" _Arigatō!_ " ia melangkah melewatiku.

Meskipun ini adalah toko buah, tetapi sesungguhnya lebih banyak orang yang membeli sesuatu selain buah-buahan. Hal tersebut dikarenakan harga buah di negara ini termasuk tinggi, jadi masyarakat tidak begitu gemar membeli buah-buahan.

' _Yosh, pekerjaanku di rak ini telah selesai. Akan kutaruh kardus ini di gudang.'_

Aku berjalan sambil membawa dua kardus kosong menuju belakang toko dimana terdapat pintu gudang. Itu adalah tempat dimana kita menaruh semua kardus yang sudah tidak terpakai yang kemudian akan ditimbang dan dijual setiap akhir bulan.

Sekembalinya diriku dari gudang, Moriyama memanggilku.

" _Nani?_ " tanyaku.

"Bukannya yang tadi itu adik tingkatmu? Mengapa kau tidak menyapanya?" ia melirik pembeli yang baru saja keluar dari toko dan kini berjalan di trotoar.

"Ha?" aku mengernyit heran.

"Pembeli yang tadi. Dia satu universitas denganmu, namun beda jurusan. Dia di jurusan manajemen bisnis kalau tidak salah,"

"Apa peduliku,"

"Heee? Kau tidak tahu, ya? Dia kan juga model terkenal,"

Aku cuek menanggapinya.

"Oi, Kasamatsu! Kemarilah dan bantu aku menata ulang apel-apel ini, seseorang telah mengacaukan tatanannya,"

" _Ha'i, ha'i_ ,"

* * *

Minggu, 10 April 2013

Kurang tiga jam lagi sebelum _shift_ -ku berakhir.

Hari ini toko sangat ramai. Aku disibukkan dengan pengunjung yang mengantre di depanku menunggu barang belanjaan mereka untuk dihitung total harganya. Ya, hari ini aku bertugas di kasir. Sebenarnya aku lebih suka ditugaskan di kasir daripada harus menata barang-barang atau membantu orang yang kebingungan mencari buah dan sebagainya, karena aku lebih suka menghitung sesuatu dibanding harus berjalan kesana kemari.

" _Itsumo arigatō_ ," ucapku sembari membungkukkan badan.

" _Ha'i_ , senpa— eh!"

"Ha?"

Apakah hanya aku atau memang dia tadi ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan _senpai_?

Aroma _vanilla_ ini.

"Ah…hahaha, _sumimasen_ ," ia kemudian cepat-cepat membawa kantung belanjaannya dan berjalan keluar.

Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah pembeli yang kemarin datang menanyakan letak rak kue padaku. Aku tak begitu ingat wajahnya, namun aku hanya ingat rambut pirangnya dan tubuhnya yang jakung serta atletis. Aku juga mengingat dengan jelas aroma parfum yang digunakannya.

Sejujurnya ia selalu datang setiap hari. Bukannya aku memperhatikannya atau apa, tetapi Moriyama selalu memberitahuku begitu. Ia selalu menggodaku dan mengatakan kalau pembeli ini selalu menatapku diam-diam.

 _Ano Kuso_ yama!

Kini _shift_ kerjaku telah berakhir dengan berbunyinya arloji digital yang kukenakan di pergelangan tangan kananku. Pegawai yang bekerja di _shift_ selanjutnya pun telah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah mengganti seragam kerjaku di ruang ganti, aku pun berjalan keluar toko melalui pintu belakang.

"Yo, Kasamatsu," sapa Kobori.

"Yo,"

"Kulihat adik tingkatmu datang lagi," ujarnya.

Kumohon jangan bicarakan dia lagi.

"Kise Ryōta namanya," suara di belakangku menjawab pernyataan Kobori barusan. Moriyama ternyata.

"Kau sangat doyan membaca gosip, eh, Moriyama?" sindirku.

"Gadis-gadis di kampusku sering membicarakannya,"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

Yah, terserahlah. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Aku pun tak kenal dengannya. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengannya di kampus.

* * *

Senin, 11 April 2013

Arlojiku menunjukkan jam 04.03 P.M.

Syukurlah ini kelas terakhirku. Ingin sekali aku secepatnya sampai di rumah, memasak, mengerjakan tugas-tugasku, lalu tidur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan sekali. Pundak serta leherku serasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Kakiku membawaku keluar dari gedung bertingkat ini. Beberapa buku yang tak dapat dibilang tipis memenuhi tas selempangku, membuatku menyesali keputusan untuk tidak memakai tas ransel hari ini. Tangan kananku membawa gulungan kertas besar berisi tugas yang akan kukumpulkan pekan depan.

Aku terus berjalan dan mengacuhkan lingkungan sekitarku sampai aku melihat sesosok yang nampak familiar di mataku.

Benik emas bertemu dengan _blue metal_ milikku.

"Kise- _kun_ , apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah fakultasmu ada di gedung C?" tanya perempuan berambut sebahu yang berjalan tak jauh dariku.

Ternyata Moriyama benar, ia satu universitas denganku namun aku tak pernah menyadarinya meskipun ia populer di kalangan semua fakultas, bahkan di kalangan dosen sekali pun.

Menghiraukan percakapan kedua orang itu, aku terus berjalan melewati pemuda pirang itu.

Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ia menatapku terus sampai aku berbelok di koridor dan hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Jumat, 22 April 2013

" _Ne_ , Kasamatsu, adik tingkatmu itu rutin ke sini, ya," Moriyama mengajakku bicara ketika ia berdiri di sampingku. Orang yang ia bicarakan baru saja keluar dari tempat ini setelah membeli barang yang biasa ia beli.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya,"

Hari ini toko cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa ibu rumah tangga yang berbelanja buah, anak-anak kecil yang membeli manisan, seorang pria kaya yang membeli beberapa melon, dan orang yang Moriyama yakini sebagai adik tingkatku datang kemari untuk membeli kue bolu pisang.

Ia selalu saja membeli bolu pisang. Terkadang ia juga membeli buah-buahan seperti pir atau jeruk.

Tetapi yang jelas, "Ia selalu mengacak susunan—"

"Susunan apel di rak, kan?" ujar Kobori memotong perkataanku.

Aku mengangguk.

Dari hari pertama ia kemari, selalu saja susunan apel di rak menjadi berantakan, seperti apel Fuji bercampur dengan apel Washington dan jenis apel lainnya. Aku awalnya tidak berpikir kalau itu adalah ulahnya, aku hanya menganggap itu adalah pekerjaan tambahan bagiku untuk menyusun ulang apel-apel itu. Namun kala itu, aku melihatnya melakukan perbuatan menjengkelkan tersebut. Ia dengan sengaja menaruh apel-apel itu di tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Kemarin adalah puncaknya, bukan hanya mencampur berbagai jenis apel lagi, namun ia juga mencampur berbagai jenis buah. Lemon di rak apel Fuji, kiwi di rak semangka, buah naga di rak jeruk, dan masih banyak lagi. Semakin hari perbuatannya semakin menjengkelkan.

Dasar bocah sialan!

"Sepertinya ia hari ini juga mengacak susunan apelnya," ujar Kobori, kulihat ia sekarang sedang berdiri di depan rak apel.

" _Kono yaro!_ " aku berjalan keluar dari tempat kasir menuju tempat dimana Kobori berada.

Benar saja, hari ini ia juga mengacak ulang susunan apel.

Tapi tunggu, kurasa ini bukanlah susunan acak.

Kali ini apel-apel tetap berada di rak yang tepat, namun ada beberapa lemon yang tersusun di tengah rak.

"Hanya aku yang salah melihat atau memang lemon-lemon ini membentuk sebuah tulisan, eh?" tanya Kobori.

 _Hubungi aku_

Begitu tulisannya.

"Ciee, Kasamatsu~" tiba-tiba ada Moriyama yang sedang memasang tampang mesum selagi menyeringai di belakangku.

" _N-nani?!_ "

"Ahaha, selamat ya, Kasamatsu, kau memiliki penggemar rahasia. Terlebih, ia adalah seseorang yang populer," Kobori tersenyum.

" _Uruse!_ "

" _Ara_ , wajahmu memerah," Moriyama terkikik.

Keesokan harinya, Moriyama datang ke tempat kerja dengan lebam di pipi kirinya.

* * *

Jumat, 6 Mei 2013

Aku memasukkan beberapa yen ke dalam _vending machine_ di depanku dan memencet tombol minuman yang kuinginkan. Selang tiga detik kemudian sebotol minuman isotonik keluar dari mesin besar ini.

Sungguh melegakan rasanya ketika kerongkonganku dibasahi oleh minuman ini setelah dua jam rapat dengan organisasi mahasiswa. Aku baru saja berbalik badan dan ingin berjalan namun seseorang menghalangi jalanku.

Mata keemasan, tubuh jakung, rambut pirang, dan aroma _vanilla_.

"Bolu pisang?"

" _Hidoi'ssu_ , aku memiliki nama, dan namaku Kise Ryōta," ia menangis dengan air mata bualan.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

Bola matanya menghindar untuk menatapku, mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum canggung, telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya. " _Ano_ …aku ingin membeli minuman di _vending machine_ ini juga,"

"Hn?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Seingatku di setiap gedung di universitas ini terdapat dua _vending machine_. "Terserahlah," lanjutku, kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tetapi sebuah tangan putih bak porselen menahanku untuk bergerak.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungiku, _senpai_?"

Aku menoleh padanya dan menarik nafas.

"JADI BENAR YA ITU ULAHMU?!" aku menendang pinggulnya.

"E-EEHH?! Apa salahku' _ssu_ ," ia mengaduh dan mengusap bagian tubuhnya yang baru saja mendapatkan _harassment_ dariku.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian susunan apel bertuliskan "Hubungi aku" dan aku tidak pernah lagi melihatnya berbelanja di toko. Bersamaan di hari itu juga, aku menemukan secarik kertas berisi serentetan nomor serta namanya di meja kasir, tetapi aku tidak pernah menghubunginya, menambahkannya ke dalam kontak di ponselku saja tidak. Namun dengan begitu bukan berarti aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Sebaliknya, justru aku lebih sering melihat wajah menyebalkannya di kampus. Entah itu saat aku berlatih dengan bandku, saat aku berjalan keluar kampus, di perpustakaan, di kafetaria, atau bahkan di tempat yang tak terduga seperti saat ini.

Aku benar-benar muak dengan wajahnya.

Jemari tanganku memijat pelipis yang seketika berdenyut.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, begitu juga kau—"

" _Chigau yo_ , aku tahu tentang dirimu lebih dari yang kau kira,"

"Tch, benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

" _Ja_ , kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Aku bukanlah orang kaya yang dapat kau culik dan kau mintai tebusan uang berjuta-juta yen,"

Angin berdesir lembut menggoyangkan rambut pirang yang mencapai kelopak matanya. Aroma _vanilla_ bercampur dengan keringat dapat kucium dari sini.

"Kumohon jadilah temanku!"

* * *

Kamis, 12 Mei 2013

Ya, begitulah ceritanya bagaimana aku dan dia menjadi cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini ini. Namun aku masih belum ingin menyebut dirinya sebagai temanku.

Ia sering mengajakku untuk makan di restoran cepat saji setelah selesai berkuliah, atau sekedar berjalan bersama menuju stasiun. Ia juga selalu bercerita bagaimana sibuknya menjadi model karena banyak tawaran pekerjaan.

Tapi yang jelas, sikapnya yang kekanakan selalu membuatku kesal. Sudah tak terhitung berapa pukulan atau tendangan yang kulayangkan padanya agar ia berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Fans-fans perempuannya pun sama menjengkelkannya. Kemana pun Kise pergi, aku yakin pasti ada teriakan seperti "Kyaaa! Kise- _kun kakkoi_ ~!" atau "Kise- _kun_ , _watashi ni kizuite kudasai_!" atau bahkan "Kise, jadilah imamku!"

 _Ma ttaku…_

Hidupku berubah drastis semenjak ia datang dan mengganggu ketenanganku.

Aku melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dari rambutku dan membentur lantai. Kusampirkan handuk berwarna hijau tua di atas kepalaku agar air yang membasahi kepalaku cepat terserap dan kemudian kering.

Getaran ponsel yang kutaruh di atas meja belajar mencuri perhatianku. Tanganku terulur berusaha menggapainya. Ada pesan dari Kise ternyata.

 **Besok aku akan datang ke toko'ssu yo, senpai! (((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)o)))**

Aku tersenyum simpul kemudian jemariku bergerak dengan lincah di atas layar ponsel, membalas pesannya.

 **Pastikan kau tidak merusak tatanan apelnya lagi, idiot!**

* * *

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke taman yang dipenuhi sepasang kekasih seperti ini, hah?!" belakang kepalanya menjadi sasaran kepalan tanganku. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas.

" _Ittai'ssu yo_ , _senpai_ ,"

Aku mengacuhkannya.

Satu tahun telah berlalu sejak aku mengenalnya. Ini adalah hari Minggu dan pagi-pagi aku sudah mendapatkan ketukan di pintu apartmentku. Kepala kuning ini muncul di depan pintu dan mengajakku untuk berkeliling di taman kota. Katanya udara segar sangat bagus untuk kesehatan, jangan melulu mengerjakan tugas. Ajakan bodoh.

Namun aku tetap mengiyakan ajakannya.

" _Ne_ , _senpai,_ " ia menyandarkan tangannya di pagar besi yang mengelilingi air mancur besar. "Tahukah kau sangat sulit bagiku untuk membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku?"

Apa maksud perkataannya?

"Dari tahun pertamaku di universitas, aku telah menyadari keberadaanmu sebagai salah satu anggota badan eksekutif mahasiswa, saat _bunkasai_ pun aku menonton penampilan bandmu dari kejauhan, dan aku berpikir 'kau ini siapa',"

"Selanjutnya aku mencari tahu informasi tentang dirimu seperti kau berada di fakultas dan jurusan apa, apa kegiatanmu di luar universitas, siapa saja temanmu, apa makanan kesukaanmu, apa warna favoritmu,"

"Terdengar konyol dan sedikit menakutkan memang. Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari aku ke gedung A dengan harapan aku dapat melihatmu. Namun semakin hari aku berubah menjadi orang yang serakah. Aku tidak cukup hanya dengan melihatmu saja sementara kau tidak menyadariku,"

"Kemudian aku berpikir aku harus berbelanja di tempatmu bekerja. Setiap hari dan dengan barang belanjaan yang sama agar kau dapat mengingatku lebih mudah. Dan itu berhasil," ia tersenyum lebar hingga kelopak matanya tertutup. "Saat itu kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bolu Pisang', kan?"

Ia terkekeh kecil.

"Kau…apa maksudmu membicarakan hal ini?"

Ia berhenti tertawa. Tatapannya berubah menjadi serius.

"Aku menyukaimu, _senpai_. Aku tidak peduli bila kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku, tapi tolong biarkanlah aku menyukaimu,"

"…"

"S _enpai_ , _daijōbu ka_? Wajahmu memerah,"

"Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan, bodoh!" aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Ah, siapa yang mengira bahwa ini lebih memalukan daripada berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Aku rasa wajahku sudah tidak dapat berubah menjadi lebih merah lagi. Namun hal itu salah, kemudian aku merasakan tangan yang lebih besar menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau manis sekali bila seperti ini, _senpai_ ,"

Ia menunjukkan senyumannya lagi.

" _BAKAYAROO!_ "

DUAKH!

* * *

 **.**

 **Author's note :** TIDAAAAKK! Liburan sebentar lagi selesai. Saya sangat sedih huhu (T^T) Dengan fic ini saya nyatakan saya kembali hiatus karena saya akan kembali disibukkan oleh sekolah dan semakin dekatnya tanggal kelulusan. Doakan agar saya dapat menyelesaikan ujian-ujian saya dengan nilai yang memuaskan kemudian kembali ke dunia per-fanfic-an ini yang sangat lovely :')

Yosh, itu saja cuap-cuap dari saya. Saran dan kritik yang membangun dapat dikirimkan melalui **_review_** atau **_PM_** dan saya akan sangat senang menerimanya :)


End file.
